The Shield's Family
by Carter Davenport
Summary: Seth Rollins has made the biggest mistake of his life and he can't take back what he's done to Dean and Roman. But what happens when Randy Orton gets involved and swears to not give up until Seth is back with Dean and Roman.
1. Chapter 1

Randy watched as Seth played with an old photo in a dinged up locket. It had him, Dean, and Roman. They were smiling and happy with their hands in their team pose and they were how a family should be. Seth looked like he would cry.

"Whatcha got there, Rollins?" Randy asked.

"The last picture we took together in the locket Roman gave me when we first became the Shield." Seth responded, tears running down his face. For the first time, Randy looked Seth in the eye and all he found there was pain, longing, and desperation. Seth was hurting mentally and physically to be away from Dean and Roman for this long. Dean and Roman were his life and Hunter had torn him from them with a stupid storyline. It ripped apart Seth's family beyond repair. Randy could only take his little friend into a comforting hug. Inside his mind, Randall Keith Orton swore to not give up until Seth was happy with his family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Seth coughed as he leaned over the toilet, this was the tenth time in ten days that he'd woken up, eaten, and gotten sick. Maybe he had food poisoning or a couple broken ribs from Dean's last attack on Friday. He did feel sore, so he could have physically exhausted himself the night before. He flushed the toilet and waited until he had his breath back and he got up and saw the boxes of pregnancy tests on his counter. Randy's joke about him being sick. He sighed and sat at the counter with a glass of ginger ale and read what they were out of sheer curiosity. All the boxes were First Response, but they were all different. One was a box of two faster result line tests, one was a box of digital tests, one was a box of early pregnancy line tests, and one was a box of hybrid digital and line tests. Maybe he should take the tests before he did anything. Seth opened the box for the early pregnancy line tests and read the instructions on it. He easily took the test and waited three minutes. He left the early pregnancy line test where it was as he took a hybrid test, then a faster result test, and then a digital test. He didn't know how to read the tests. Seth immediately felt butterflies in his stomach and the baby was moving around, he was going to be a mother. Seth grabbed the positive tests and closed and hid the boxes as he hid them in his sweater pocket with the instructions in the other hand in the other. Seth went to Randy's hotel room and he knocked on the door, Randy was probably playing some addictive game and listening to loud music. Randy opened the door with mock innocence and Seth smacked him. Randy deserved that so he just shook it off because it wasn't that hard of a smack anyway and Seth was so adorable when he was pissed off. Randy pulled him inside and Seth started laying out the instructions and the test that went to them on the table.

"Read them now, Randall." Seth growled. Randy easily read the four tests.


	3. Chapter 3

"All positive. Did you have Punk take these?" Randy asked.

"No, I didn't." Seth said, annoyed.

"Seth, this isn't a problem if it's a one night stand's baby. But if it's Roman's or Dean's, Hunter'll have a conniption and freak out on you." Randy said.

"I haven't slept with anyone since I slept with Roman and Dean after Payback." Seth said.

"Well, maybe you should get an ultrasound from Bill." Randy said.

"Will you come?" Seth asked.

"Of course I will." Randy said, taking Seth's hand and led him to where Bill was backstage during the show. Seth was wearing a pair of loose and baggy black cargo pants, his lace-up military boots from the Shield, a normal black t-shirt, and a black jacket that covered his pregnancy and held the pregnancy tests in the pocket. Randy was in his wrestling gear and he was aware of everything around them. Seth was trailing behind him, holding his jacket together in front. Randy pulled him into the trainer's rooms. Bill smiled softly and Randy helped Seth onto the table.

"What's wrong with Mr. Rollins?" Bill asked.

"He took four positive pregnancy tests and we were hoping you could tell us how far along he is." Randy said.

"Of course." Bill said and grabbed a bottle of medical gel and put a bit of gel on the toggle and had Seth lift up his shirt. Seth watched the screen and hoped it wasn't already dead from Dean's attacks.


	4. Chapter 4

"And here's the babies." Bill said.

"Babies?" Seth asked.

"Yes, twins." Bill said. "They look to be approximately 12 weeks, healthy." Bill said. Seth smiled as he took pictures and took the toggle away after taking pictures. Bill gave Randy the paper towels to wipe the gel off Seth's stomach, seeing as how Seth was still in shock somewhat at the news. Randy cleaned his belly off and he helped Seth up as Seth pulled down his shirt and he smiled as he put his hand to his stomach and kept it there. Randy took Seth to get dressed in his gear, but Seth protested his new gear. He simply refused to wear it. So, he put on his Shield gear. He was already wearing his military boots and cargo pants, he simply pulled on a looser version of his shirt and left his vest off so he wouldn't hurt his babies. He immediately started feeling happy. Seth stayed in his personal locker room during Randy's match against Roman and Seth was smiling during the whole time Roman was winning. Afterward, Seth decided to go visit Roman and Dean before they came back to their private locker room. He took copies of the ultrasound photos and the pregnancy tests as well as two unused tests in case they didn't believe him, one line and one digital. He waited until they came back and gave a small smile when he saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seth, what are you doing here!?" Dean yelled at him, slamming the door after him since Roman came in first.

"I came to tell you guys my good news." Seth said.

"We don't wanna hear about your little promotion to the Authority's lapdog!" Dean snapped. Seth's eyes overflowed with tears from the former baby of the Shield.

"What's your news, traitor?" Roman asked.

"I'm pregnant." Seth said meekly.

"How come I don't believe you?" Dean asked.

"You want proof?" Seth asked.

"Yes, yes I do!" Dean said in a mocking baby voice. Seth took out the ultrasound photos and showed them to Dean and Roman. Roman caved, Seth was carrying their twins. "Aw! How cute! You're a whore! This could be anyone's ultrasound." Dean said and ripped the pictures in half. Seth felt his heart tear in two with the photos. Roman's anger turned toward Dean at the hurt look in their young lover's eyes.

"I took four positive tests." Seth said, taking the positive tests out of his pocket.

"You had Punk take them." Dean said.

"No, I didn't!" Seth snapped, furious eyes filmed with tears.

"Yeah, you probably did." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Watch." Seth growled in his face and stalked to the bathroom, taking Dean with him and he took the two unused tests in front of him, unafraid of Dean's opinions of his body. He pulled Dean out of the bathroom and waited as the tests loaded and Roman took Seth into his arms.

"You know how much I love you, right Angel?" Roman asked. Seth smiled as Roman's hands went around his waist and felt the growing baby bump.

"I know you love me, Romie." Seth said.

"I realize that without you my life is worthless. You are the reason I smile. You are the reason I keep living my life. You are everything to me. I love you, and will not let you go again." Roman said.

"Aw, Romie." Seth cooed, his hand twining with Roman's as Roman kept his hand on top of his own on his baby bump. Dean froze looking at the tests.

"Positive." Dean whispered.

"I told you." Seth said.

"They're Randy's, Seth, and you know it!" Dean sneered.

"No, they're not!" Seth snapped, face red in anger and Roman kept him away from Dean as he nearly exploded in anger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seth, where...?" Randy started and stopped when he saw Roman.

"I told them." Seth said, smiling up at Roman.

"Dean didn't quite take it as well as I did." Roman said.

"Did he do anything to Seth?" Randy asked, searching Seth's arms for any injuries.

"No, we left before he blew a gasket." Roman said, holding Seth protectively away from Randy, seeing him as a threat to his relationship until he was proven otherwise. That night, Seth immediately curled up to Roman and Roman realized what psychological damage the entire situation had given Seth. But he would fix him, he would do anything for Seth.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week, Seth went to visit Dean to see if he would believe him now that Roman believed him. Seth gently knocked on the door as he opened it.

"Dean?" Seth asked.

"What, traitor?" Dean snapped.

"I-I thought we should talk." Seth said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about, traitor. You've made your choice to be a slut and keep your spawns and to sucker Roman into falling for the same little trick again. End of story." Dean said and telekinetically slammed his locker closed and then used his powers to pull Seth into the room completely and then to shut the door. He went over to where Seth now stood next to the wall and pinned him to it with his arm. "Unless you think you can make me believe your load of crap." Dean said.

"Dean, I still love you just like I love Roman. I don't want for our kids to only know one of their fathers. I want them to know you. I don't care if you're different. I love that about you." Seth said.

"You shouldn't keep telling yourself that, Seth. Nobody can love a monster." Dean said, letting Seth go and went to taping up his wrists.

"Dean, I don't have to tell myself to love you. I'm in love with you, Dean, I really am." Seth said, taking a cautious step toward him.

"Seth, you may be in love with me, but I'm only trying to do what's best for you. I don't want to hurt you if I can't control it." Dean said.

"You won't hurt me, Dean. I would still trust you with my life." Seth said, reaching to touch Dean's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. I don't wanna hurt you." Dean said, his power radiating off his body.

"Dean, I'm not scared of you." Seth said, touching his shoulder and Dean pushed it off.

"You should be." Dean said darkly. Seth suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall, Dean's hands against his swollen stomach.

"Don't hurt them, Dean." Seth growled out. Dean didn't stop, kept him held against the wall. "Dean, I love you whether you want me to or not." Seth said. Dean's powers let go of their hold on him and Seth pulled away finally. He looked up into blue eyes he loved seeing.

"Seth, I'm sorry." Dean said.

"No more apologies, okay?" Seth asked.

"Deal." Dean said, pulling Seth into his arms and Seth smiled, arms tightening around Dean's neck.

"Roman will be happy that you're back, Dean." Seth said, smiling with glee.

"I know, Sethie. He's always happy to see me when we have time. But now we'll always have time." Dean said and Seth gave a small laugh and led Dean out of the locker room and into him and Randy's, where Roman and Randy were talking. Seth was holding Dean's hand and so his knocked before opening the door. Randy and Roman smiled right along with him, Roman getting up to go hug Dean. Dean smiled as he was accepted back into his family. Their family was back together and happy again and nothing else mattered besides that.


	8. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
